Desert Flower
by Nitelove
Summary: Love is tricky thing and poor Gemma has got caught in the middle of it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Desert Flower**_

_Gemma and Kartik_

I think I'm going crazy! Having Ann and Felicity move away to Russia while leaving me alone to protect the magic has been frustrating enough but having the Rakshana harass me everywhere I go is getting me angry. The last time I saw the Rakshana was in the park where a man with their logo sat down beside me.

"_Miss. Doyle, if you will not give us the magic we might have to resort to unpleasant circumstances," _

That was what the strange man had said before he left. I didn't get what he meant by unpleasant circumstances until last week. I was at Spence alone for the holidays when a Rakshana had come into my room while I was changing. He had a grin on his when he had jumped me in a sexual position. He told me that this would be unpleasant for me. He had ripped off the robe I had put on and stared at my bare body hungrily. I was hitting trying to get him off when I felt the magic surge through me and I had hit him in the chest with a jolt of the magic. He ran from the scene with his injury and I've been undisturbed since.

Felicity, Ann and I have been exchanging letters ever since they moved to Russia but I still miss them. I am scared not only for my life but for the loss of my virginity that still lay intact, thank god. But if this continues to go on I may lose my innocence earlier than I expected. I know I will lose it one day but I don't want to lose it forcefully! Getting raped is not on my to-do list. I if were to lose my virginity I would lose it to Simon Middleton, I think. I'm not sure because he is quite a gentleman that a proper lady would lose her innocence to. But then again I am not a normal lady. I don't know why but Kartik comes to mind. I close my eyes and imagine him. His voice speaking to me as though it was actually here.

"Gemma, Gemma, hello?" he called

I then felt a hand squeeze my shoulder as I look behind me to see the angel himself, Kartik.

"Oh, hello Kartik," I said with a blush

"Miss. Doyle," he said and bowed before he hissed my hand lightly

"What might you be here for?" I asked

"I was sent here by the Rakshana to steal your innocence from you forcefully," he said with his head low

"Will you turn against the Rakshana or are you going to hurt the one you are joined to?" I said

"Don't ask that," he growled

He then jumped me as I landed on my bed with him pinning my arms. I gulp as he smirked.

"I am loyal to Amar and the Rakshana," he said in a low seductive growl

"I am sorry Kartik, but you will not cause me unpleasantness," I said

"And why is that Gemma?" he asked

"If you were to sleep with me tonight then I would enjoy it too much for it to be unpleasant," I said with a deep blush

"Then my loyalty stands with you Miss. Doyle," he said and released my arms, "Will you allow me to strip you of your innocence?"

"For the loyalty you show me and the Rakshana then I will," I said and placed my hands on his shoulders

He grinned as his hands found their way to the buttons on my robe as they swiftly began to unbutton the blue robe. Once the robe was unfastened he expertly ripped it away from my skin. Now I lay in front of the handsome East Indian with only a corset and my nightgown. He was about to reach for the hem of my gown before I stopped him.

"I believe I am at a disadvantage," I said and looked at his fully clothed body

With trembling hands I reached to his shirt that was only buttoned up to his mid-chest. Once my hands came into contact with the material he flipped us over so I was on top. I finished unfastening his buttons before peeling the wet shirt off his dark flesh. It had been raining franticly outside. His chest looked as though someone had chiselled a god out of dark marble. My hands slide down his bare chest as goose bumps form from my touch and his muscles rippled. I began to pull down his pants to see he was not wearing any trousers underneath the drenched pants. I gulped as he helped me pull down the pants as they were like Velcro against his smooth skin. Once we finished with the pants we dropped them on the wood floors.

I take in his naked and glorious body as it lay beneath me. A grin spread across his face as he grabbed my hips before flipping us again. He grabbed the hem of my night gown and tore it off before pulling at my corset. Luckily my corset fastens at the front so it won't be a bother. He tugged at the strings as he loosened my corset before finishing it off by just ripping it to shreds. I could feel my cheeks burn as embarrassment pokes at my stomach.

"You look gorgeous," he purred

He began to kiss my jaw down my neck to my collarbone where he nipped and sucked before moving down to the valley in between my bosoms. He kissed down my flat stomach and then back up again. He licked and nipped at my creamy skin as his rough hands cruised over my body.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I believe so," I gulped before he began to position himself at my core

His manhood was placed near my core as Kartik slowly began to push into me. Once he hit my barrier I winced.

"This will hurt Gemma," he warned

"Quick and easy like a bandage," I said

He nodded and then sharply pushed into me ripping my innocence apart while sending a sharp pain shooting through me. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek as he stopped.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked

I gave him a quick nod as he slowly thrust into me. After a few moments the pain faded and all I could feel was ecstasy. I let out soft moans as he smirked at me. His pace grew fasted at my moans grew louder. He drove into me harder as I let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. His pace grew much faster as he drove into me harder. I let out un-lady like moans as he just smirked at me. I bucked my hips wildly as I could feel a warmth building up in the pit of my stomach. It grew before it burst and sent waves of pleasure washing over me. It was my first climax. I rode the climax until it faded and I was left dazed. Kartik hadn't had his release yet so I bucked as hard as I could against his thrusts as he let out grunts and growls. He let a loud moan as I could feel his seed spill into me while he collapsed on top of me.

"Oh...my...god," I said between gasps

"Well my mission is complete," he said with a wink

"You will come back won't you!" I said urgently

"I will try my best," he said as he got his clothes and began to slide them on

After he finished getting dressed he left me to my own dressing and cleaning. I let out a deep sigh before getting to work. _Kartik, our lives are intertwined but so is my love. I hope I will see you again._

**The End**

_Authors notes: __ I am hoping to maybe add some more chapters with a stronger storyline and maybe even a love triangle between Kartik, Gemma and Simon! Who knows! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desert Flower**_

_Gemma and Simon_

After Kartik left I cleaned up while thinking about something that I knew I needed to do before I bid myself to bed. When I finished cleaning I sat on the edge of my bed and placed a hand on my abdomen. I squeezed my eyes shut while willing all of Kartik's seed to leave my body. I do not wish to become pregnant at my young age. Once I was confident that I was clean on the inside there was the matter of needed to be cleaned on the outside. I did not use magic for this, but instead I went to my basin full of water and quickly rinsed myself down. It wasn't the best job in the world but it will do until I arrive at my grandmama's tomorrow for a long visit. I do hope Simon will be present too since we were very well acquainted the last time we met.

After slipping into a fresh nightgown I climbed into bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

_I stand in front of the gorgeous Simon Middleton as people dance about. Gowns sway here and there vanishing and reappearing. He reaches out his hand as I grasp it with trembling fingers and he begins to twirl me about the ballroom. He holds me against his chest as we glide across the room; this continued for such a long time we stopped. He smiled at me radiantly before bidding me to sit. The cushions on the chair were as soft as clouds as I gingerly sat on one. I feel a sheepish smile pull at my lips when I notice he is staring at me with lustful blue eyes. His eyes are half open as he looks at me in such a way that says 'Mesmerised'. _

A pain shot through me sharply as I could feel myself getting pulled down into a vision. I struggled against the vision but like a current it drifts me away.

_A joyful feeling pricks at my skin as I notice this vision is different, it is gleeful and light unlike most of my visions that always have something to do with gruesome matters. I am in the realms a beautiful place full of love and peace. I gloat about when I little girl in yellow begins to tug at my nightgown. _

"_Hello miss," she says as her voice wavering _

"_Yes," I say in a cheerful voice _

"_I am a messenger from the other side of the river delivering a message from a Mary Dowd," she says _

_Usually when the dead comes to the realms they have to cross over by walking across the river. But I never knew that people can get messages from the dead. A message from Mary? Who's Mary? _

"_She thought you might be a dummy and forget her real name so she told me to mention that her other name is Virginia Doyle," she says_

"_What's the message my dear?" I ask excitedly_

"_She says she has a chance to come back to the realms and stay," the girl says with emotionless grey eyes _

"_Thank-you so very much!" I say and hurry away _

I can feel myself slip back to the surface as my vision ended. I sighed with relief as I fell into an actually peaceful sleep.

It was a rough ride to London but I met up with Tom in the train station. We were to take our carriage when I realized that during Christmas my father had rehired Kartik as our carriage driver. I was getting really excited as we waited for our carriage.

"So Tom, do we still have the same driver?" I asked as calmly as I could

"Unfortunately yes," he scoffed

"Why do you dislike him?" I asked

"Oh for no reason my dear sister," he said as I slight grin pulled at his lips

"What is it Tom?" I asked

"We have a visitor waiting in our carriage and he quite charming," he said

"Who might that be?" I asked

"Simon Middleton," he said as a smiled spread across his face

"Really?" I asked astonished

Oh no, Kartik might have already ripped Simon's head off. I then remembered the dream I had about Simon and how I felt around him. I sigh as the carriage pulled up; Kartik's jaw was clenched as Simon poked his head out of the small side window.

"Hello my dear Gemma," he said

"How do you do Simon," I said and curtsied

"Gemma you don't have to be so formal," he laughed and ushered the door open before Kartik could even grasp the hand

I climbed into the carriage and slid beside Simon as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. Tom hopped in behind me still smiling like an idiot. When the carriage began to move we started to chat.

"My dear Gemma, how have you been?" Simon asked

"Quite bored," I said

"Oh and why is that?" he asked

"I was getting so accustomed to the dances and such that school seemed dreary," I said

"London has always been a dreary and boring place until I met you," Simon said with a smile

"You think too highly of my sister Simon," Tom laughed

"I think not," Simon stated, "I actually think I shalln't ever forget her,"

"Oh Simon, you flatter me," I giggled loudly so Kartik could hear

Once we got to our destination Kartik reached for my hand to help me out of the carriage. I gracefully grasp his hand and when I was about to step out of the carriage my foot slipped. Kartik caught me before I landed in the mud as my body pressed against his. I could feel my cheeks burn as I could hear a slight laugh rumbled is his chest.

"Mr. Kartik, let go of my sister," Tom ordered

"Yes sir," Kartik said and peeled me away from his chest, "I am sorry Miss. Doyle that was very wrong of me,"

"You shall be even more sorry if it happens again," Simon scoffed

Simon looped arm with mine as he escorted me into grandmama's house. It seemed as though grandmamma and father were gone.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but I must leave," Tom said and slipped out the door

"Where has everyone gone to?" I asked

"Your grandmother is looking after your father in the hospital and I do believe that is where Tom is off to too," he said

"I should go and join them," I said and was about to walk to the door

But before I could reach the door Simon grabbed my wrist and yanked me to his chest. I looked up at him as his eyes burned with lust and desire. I know what will happen next if I don't do something right now so I mustered up my strength.

"Simon I know you are a very sensible man but I don't think we should do this," I said

"So it's alright to make love with the carriage driver but not me," he frowned

Shock shot through my body as I lost my composure, "How did you?" I croaked

"I have my connections," He smiled

"Simon, I like you but I really don't think this would be right," I said

"I really didn't want to mention this but, if you refuse me tomorrow I will have to let your little secret out of its cage," he said

"That's black mail!" I gaped

"That's the point love," He laughed

"That's no fair!" I protested

"What I think isn't fair is that I was put in second place by that Indian!" he scoffed

"I've known Kartik much longer than I've known you Simon," I mumbled

"Remember, don't refuse me tomorrow or else a new gossip will be spread all around England," he smiled

"You're horrible," I said and glared at Simon

"Yes that maybe true," he said as he smirked, "But I am horrible in other ways too," he laughed

"I would like you to leave please," I said and went for the door

"I'll let myself out," he said and reached for the door before I could and opened it, "It was a pleasure Miss Doyle," he smiled and gently kissed my gloved hand

Once he left I let out a sigh of relief as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom where I took off my gloves and sat down. Kartik climbed through my window with a frown on his face as he made his way over to me.

"What might ever be the matter Kartik?" I asked

"Mr. Middleton and I had a bit of a chat," he said as he went pale

"And what did Simon say?" I asked knowing all too well what he probably said

"He said that he knew what we did not too long ago and if you were to make love with him he would make sure that our secret wouldn't leave his lips," He said and pierced his lips

"There's more isn't there," I sighed

"He went on about how he will make you fall in love with him," he said

"I will not leave you Kartik!" I said and grabbed his hand desperately

"I think I shall fall ill so I won't have to see the blush on your face tomorrow when he-" Kartik couldn't finish his sentence as he looked like he was about to cry

"Kartik, please don't leave me!" I begged, "I want you there to comfort me if I were to be saddened,"

He nodded and walked back to the window and before he climbed out he gave me a weak smile. I felt as though I was going to be torn apart. Shall I, in the future, forever be with my true love, Kartik, or shall I live my life with Simon, a man I care deeply about. It is late now so I decided to get changed into my night gown before slipping into bed. When I was about to close my eyes there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," I called

Tom then slipped into my room with a saddened expression on his face, "Father has fallen into a coma," he sighed, "His shalln't be in pain,"

"Tom, I wish there was something we could do for father but we both know he's too far into his addiction to save him," I said while stifling back my sobs

"My dear sister, you are wise but yet foolish," he mocked slightly before leaving

I shook my head before drifting into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Gemma get up," I heard Tom's voice call from my darkness

"Why?" I asked

"We are invited to dine with the Middleton's this morning," he said

"I shalln't go," I said

"And why shalln't you go?" he sniped

"I feel ill," I lied

"Than you shall feel ill at the Middleton's. Get up you stubborn ox," he said and slammed the door

I grumbled and finally forced myself out of my bed before getting changed into a suitable gown for lunch. Once I finished I hurried to grandmamma who was waiting impatiently in front of our door.

"Hurry Gemma we must leave now," she scowled

She helped me with my shawl as we walked to our carriage where Kartik helped us in. Once we got moving I felt as though I was going to hurl. When we arrived at the Middleton's Simon was waiting for us with a smile. His father helped my grandmamma out and Simon took my hand right before Kartik had the chance to. He led us into his home as we all were seated at a dinner table. After our light dinner we were escorted to their living room where we chatted. My stomach did somersaults as time ticked by but then Simon stood with an expression of worry on his face.

"Dear Gemma, you look ghostly pale!" he said as everyone looked at me

"Yes my dear you do," Grandmamma said and looked at Simon, "Simon my good boy will you help Gemma to a bed?"

"Of course mum," he said and looped his arm through mine

He escorted me to a spare bedroom as he placed me on the soft bed with a grin on his face.

"Here we are Gemma," he said and looked down on me, "Will you refuse me?"

I shook my head as he began to unclothe in front of me and once he finished he began to undress me. I felt helpless and excited for some strange reason as he got down to my corset and chemise. I am torn between two loves, Simon who I love dearly and Kartik who I believe is my true love. I know I cannot make myself not like what Simon will do to me but I also know I will have to choose between Kartik and Simon in the future. Simon swiftly removed the rest of my clothing before his gaze raked over me. My whole body was now revealed to him and for some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable I felt as though I could trust his touch.

"Gemma I knew you were gorgeous but I never knew you were this delicious!" he said lustfully

His soft satin hands breezed over my bosoms and landed on my flat stomach while leaving goose bumps on my flesh. He slid his hands down my stomach to my hips then to my thighs. I closed my eyes and let his warm hands soak into my skin. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door as Tom's voice called to us.

"Simon, Gemma we are worried about you, what has happened?"

I felt sparks erupt under my skin as I began to tremble with fear of being caught!

_To be Continued..._


End file.
